Ed Edd Eddy n Gohan
by supersaiyan3goku
Summary: Gohan meets the kids of the cul-de-sac. Rated T for fighting. Rule #1: If you read you MUST review!
1. Chapter 1

(I do NOT own any of the characters in this story) (This takes place after Ed Edd N Eddy's Big Picture Show) (This takes place right after DBZ Bojack Unbound)

Chapter 1: A new student

It was an average day at Peach Creek High until the teacher said something at the beginning of class.

Teacher: Class, we have a new student today.

Double-D: How nice!

Sarah: I hope he looks cute.

(She folded her arms on her table.)

Teacher: You can come in Gohan.

(As the teacher said that a boy with spiky black hair, a purple shirt with a turtle on it, and blue jeans came through the door.)

Gohan: H-hello… *gulp* I'm Gohan.

(Ed got a big smile)

Ed: New friend!!!!

(The teacher looked annoyed)

Teacher: Gohan, you can sit anywhere you like.

(Gohan sits between Eddy and Kevin.)

Kevin: Hello.

Gohan: *Gulp* H-h-h-hello…

Eddy: Hey Double-D, Do you have a spare math book?

Double-D: Eddy I can't keep giving you my math books.

Eddy: Aw, come on!

Gohan: I have a spare.

Eddy: Cool!

During lunch

Double -D got his lunch and sat with Nazz

Nazz: Hey Double-D.

(She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Nazz and Double-D hooked up 4 months ago.)

Double-D: Hello Nazz. Have you seen Ed?

Nazz: I think he went outside.

Double-D: *Hmm* He usually always stays on gravy Wednesday.

(Just then, Gohan sat down with Sarah, Eddy and Kevin.)

Sarah: Hi Gohan.

Gohan: Hello, um…*Stammering* your strong, right Kevin?

Kevin: Yes I am, why?

Gohan: Well, maybe you would like to enter the T-T-T-Tenkaichi B-Budokai Tournament this year?

Kevin: *jaw dropped* Sweet!! I'd love too!!!

Sarah: *smiling* I'll go too!

Eddy: What's the prize?

Gohan: One Million Bucks

Eddy: Ed's in!!!!!!

Gohan/Sarah/Eddy/Kevin: see ya in 1 month!

(Sorry the first chapter was short; I'll try better with Chapter 2)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Heart Break, Equals…

1 Month later

All the kids were finally at the Tenkaichi Budokai front gates

Registration Man: Name please.

Ed: Ed.

Kevin: Kevin.

Sarah: Sarah.

Gohan: Gohan.

(Gohan was wearing his fathers Gi; suddenly a guy about the age of 17-19, with no shirt, long straight grey hair, black jeans and good sized muscles walked and said his name.

N/A: Trunks.

(Gohan turned around and got really happy)

Gohan: Trunks!!!

Trunks: Hello Gohan! How are ya?

Gohan: I'm good. Oh… these are my friends, Eddy, Ed, Kevin and Sarah. Double-D and Nazz are inside. Sarah: I'm going inside guys.

(In the locker room)

(Sarah went to the locker room. But when she got there, she turned around the corner she saw Double-D and Nazz kissing)

Double-D: I love you.

Nazz: I love you too.

(When Sarah saw this she ran back with tears running down her face (She's in love with Double-D). But then she stopped when a bald man with a blue tux on walks in front of them.)

N/A: You want revenge, don't you?

Sarah: Y-Y-Yes. I do.

N/A: I will give you the power to get revenge. But you must kill anyone that can change their hair to gold.

Sarah: I will...

(N/A tapped Sarah's shoulder and her eyes glowed blue for a few seconds. Then she walked out of the Locker Room.

1 hour later

Announcer: Welcome all contestants to the Tenkaichi Budokai!!!!!!!!!!!

Contestants: WOOOOOOOOHOOOO!!!!!!|!!!!!!

Announcer: In order to qualify for the 15 spots in the Tournament you will have to have one of the 15 best numbers on the punching machine!!!!! Mr. Satan already has a spot in the tournament!! So may I have number 1 please get up and give it your best shot!?!?

89 Contestants later

Announcer: May I have #90 please come up!!

(#90 is a short bald man wearing a red shirt and tan pants.)  
#90: OK!

(#90 punches the bag)

Announcer: #90… 372 points??????????????

#90: Krillin equals 372… Tournament = 0!!! (Gohan walked up to Krillin)

Gohan: Hey Krillin!!

Krillin: H-h-hey Gohan!!! You're entering too…?

Gohan: Yep!

Krillin: Just… my… luck…………

Announcer: Can #91 come up?

Kevin: Sweet!! Kevin walked up and punched it.

Announcer: 112 points! Can #92 come up?

(Trunks walked up and punched the bag)

Announcer: 473 points????????? *gulp* C-c-can n-number 93 come up????????).

(Ed walked up)

Ed: I AM ED!!!!!!!!!! I AM Cheese and Macaroni!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He punches the machine

Announcer: 7… 7… 7…………………………… 786??????????????????????????????? Well… can #94 come out???????

(Sarah walked up and punches it)

Announcer: 137?? This thing is broken!!!!!!

Gohan: Just watch…

(Gohan punches it and destroys it.) (Announcer: ………………………… oh wow………………)

(Told ya!)


End file.
